


Forever Alone Under the Guise of Friendship

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? I think it is, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Peer Pressure, Platonic Relationships, RIP, Sad Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tubbo is Not Having a Good Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Tubbo didn't want to be president.The pressure of being perfect was getting to him.He never asked for this,He just wanted to be a kid.Tubbo is just a kid that wants his best friend
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 5
Kudos: 260





	Forever Alone Under the Guise of Friendship

Tubbo didn't want to be president.

The pressure of being perfect was getting to him. 

He never asked for this,

He just wanted to be a kid. 

Instead, he was given the position of president of a government and country at the age of sixteen. The responsibility of hundreds of citizens, the majority of them being survivors of the last regiment, sat on his shoulders. 

They put him on a pedestal - a pedestal that _was/is_ crumbling.

Once they would have looked at him in admiration, but now they look at him in detest. Whispering that he's turning into _him_. 

But, he wasn't the one that chose to _exile_ his best friend. He exiled his friend because _they_ willed it. ~~He wanted his friend.~~

He looked at his side - the compass that Ghostbur gave him shined, calling to him. So without thinking, he stood up and grabbed the compass. 

He blinked, 

And now he's at the border of New L'manburg. 

Blink, 

And he waved hello towards Ranboo and Fundy, as they set up their ice-cream shop. 

Blink,

He's looking down at the compass, standing in front of the nether portal.

He blinked,

And now he's in the nether.

The heat was suffocating,

The tendrils of heat digging into his lungs, wrapping around his legs - trying to pull him down. 

But he didn't let it get to him, 

Because the blistering heat would be replaced by a numbing cold.

So cold.

Because in front of him was his ~~ex-~~ friend. 

Clothes shredded, and hair overgrown, Tommy turned towards him, "Tubbo," lava seeming to float around him. 

"Why didn't you visit me?" The ghost asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo was too late, lol
> 
> I just want ONE day, where Tommy and Tubbo are happy, is that to much to ask for??!! 
> 
> Hope you guys have a great rest of ur day <3  
> Based off this [Instagram Post :)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CInhoGBlRqB/?igshid=85tj6vmzw7ok)


End file.
